Flaws
by Rafaperez
Summary: Post JW2. In the van he now lives with Claire and Maisie, Owen reflects about the last happenings.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Post JW2. In the van he now lives with Claire and Maisie, Owen reflects about the last happenings.

 **Enjoy and, reviews, it helps the author.**

 **Flaws**

 _There's a hole in my soul, I can't fill it, I can't fill it_

 _There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it, can you fill it?_

 _You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_

 _And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

 _Dig them up, let's finish what we've started_

 _Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned_

 **Flaws-Bastille**

The night was starry and Owen left the van carefully so he wouldn't wake up his girls and then, he sat in the last step of the small stair there was there, staring at the huge trees there were around there that seemed like they could reach the sky. What he liked the most about living there, in that quiet place where he was finish building their house, was the fact that they were away from the reporters and from the agitation that the cities were now.

Owen sighed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning his back against the step, closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze against his face. At last, there, Claire and Maisie could rest without the reports asking Claire if she had anything to do with the dinosaurs running free in the world, since she had been the one doing campaigns to save them and had returned to the island to help them, to blame her for deaths.

Or then, Maisie having to deal with the fact she had freed the dinosaurs from the Lockwood state, because they were like her, clones, having to feel suffocated among so many people in the city when all she wanted was to stay with the couple, that now were like parents for her.

They all had made mistakes, he had been responsible for proving that it was possible for dinosaurs to receive orders when he'd trained his raptors and he'd thought they'd already paid enough and all he wanted was to keep his two girls well, nothing mattered to him, but the two girls, Claire, the woman he loved more than anything, even when she would drive him crazy and Maisie, the little girl that now he saw as a daughter and deserved all the love and affection they could give her.

"Owen..."

Owen then heard steps and felt someone sitting beside him and when he opened his eyes, he saw Claire laying beside him in the step, her red head leaned against his chest and he then wrapped one arms around her body, bringing her closer to him, caressing her back and seeing her green eyes staring at him, curious and soft.

Claire knew that Owen had been worried about the changes in the world, now inhabited by dinosaurs too, with her and Maisie's well-being, but she didn't want him to carry everything by himself, they were together in that, they were family and, like he'd always been by her side, she wanted to do the same, she loved that man, even when he would annoy her. She loved him with all her heart.

"I'm fine, sweetheart... Just thinking." He reassured her, raising one hand inside her blouse and caressing her skin softly, making her heart beat fast. "You can go back to sleep..."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked surprised, before smirking, leaving his arms and taking one hand to her left shoulder, lowering a small portion of her blouse, reveling the red strap of her bra, satisfied at his hypnotized gaze, and Owen then smiled, shaking his head at seeing her pretend that was going to get up and enter the van and he pulled her toward his lap, pressing her chest to his, whispering:

"Come back here, miss Dearing..."

And then he kissed her lips with passion, one hands going inside her blouse, caressing her back, feeling Claire part her lips for him and caressing the hairs at his nape slowly, making him sigh against her lips.

Claire bit at his lower lip, teasing him and Owen felt his heart on fire, deepening the kiss until he left her out of breath with his tongue, massaging her back and then, lowering toward her lower back, gluing her body to his.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Claire remained in his arms, laying on his chest, one hand caressing his face softly, her breathing returning to normal slowly, her face beautiful and flushed and Owen smiled, bending his head and slipping the strap of her blouse to kiss her freckled shoulder, making her sigh.

The couple stayed like that for some time, in a comfortable silence, exchanging small caress and kisses and Claire found his eyes and said softly:

"You don't need to worry about everything by yourself, Owen, we both made mistakes, I'm here with you, we're together, remember? For survive."

The words he'd told her that first time and, seeing her calm smile, while caressing his face, Owen smiled, touched, and he raised her chin with one hand, leaving her eyes in the same height as his and then, he held the hand that was caressing his face and guided to inside his t-shirt, resting her hand over his heart and he said, confidant:

"We'll deal with all this shit together." And he approached his lips to hers, seeing her eyes darkening with desire and he whispered, before kissing her: "You complete me."

The couple kissed slowly, holding each other against the last step of the van when then, they heard small steps and they broke the kiss looking behind and seeing Maisie, shy, holding her plush raptor and Claire smile:

"Come here, honey..."

The girl smiled, approaching the couple that she now, saw as her parents and they gave her space between them, where she laid down and Owen held her, while Claire ran a hand through her long brown hair, slowly, and Owen smiled, kissed Maisie's forehead, who smiled and he stared at his two girls, for whom he would face the world.


End file.
